


My Sun and Stars

by Kay_kat



Series: Did Someone Say Thrones? [1]
Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: Chloe KNOWS, Domestic Deckerstar, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Not a Crossover, Post Reveal, SO FLUFFY, Warm and Fuzzy Feelings, cuddles and cute things
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-02
Updated: 2018-08-02
Packaged: 2019-06-20 15:48:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15537597
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kay_kat/pseuds/Kay_kat
Summary: Chloe and Lucifer watch Game of Thrones for the first time.





	My Sun and Stars

**Author's Note:**

> *Minor spoiler warning for season 1 of Game of Thrones*

They stand inside an industrial sized freezer, frost encrusts everything from the metal shelving units to the joints of meat hanging from hooks in the low ceiling. The tiled floor is slick with a thin layer of ice. Chloe holds tightly onto Lucifer’s arm to stop herself from slipping as they watch Ella examine the body of a middle-aged man, as far as they can tell, splayed out on the floor. The body looks to have been in the freezer for quite some time and is almost completely covered in thick ice and lumps of white frost. His skin is an eerie shade of white for the most part, too white to look like it ever belonged to a living person. Veins of some kind of dye cover the victim’s exposed forearms, the intricate pattern they create coalescing at his fingers making them a stark shade of electric blue.

“Man… this dude could pass as a white walker,” Ella remarks from her position, crouching over the body. Her breath mists out white in front of her as she speaks. “My best guess is this,” she gestures to the blue discolouration, “is some kind of chemical but we’ll know for certain once I’ve-”

“Excuse me,” Lucifer interjects, his brow furrowed with befuddlement. “A white _what_?”

“Walker.” She looks up at him enthusiastically. “Game of Thrones?” She holds her hands out to the side, palms up, her smile widening at the increasing confusion on their faces.

The pair exchange a look, Chloe shakes her head and Lucifer shrugs.

“Oh my God. You guys are so behind the times!” Her eyes light up further and she gestures wildly. “We should _totally_ have a Game of Thrones marathon!”

“Winter is coming!” Dan’s voice echoes in the large freezer from somewhere behind the metal shelves deeper within.

“See! Dan gets it!” Ella points over her shoulder to the direction his voice came from.

“We’ll pass on the marathon, thanks though,” Chloe chuckles at the smaller woman’s enthusiasm.

“Oh, I don’t know, I do like a good throne, Detective!” Lucifer retorts and then adds, with a smirk and a waggle of his eyebrows, “And I _do_ like to play in general.”

Chloe snorts, squeezing his arm tighter steadying herself on the slippery surface.

She shivers in the bitter cold prompting Lucifer to wrap his long arm around her which she quickly bats away, causing her to almost lose balance.

“I told you no PDA at work!” She speaks in a hushed scalding tone, leaning into him so only he could hear.

He puts a hand to his chest, a mock offended expression spreading across his face. “I was only _trying_ to keep you warm, My Dear.”  

She rolls her eyes but can’t help the smile that creeps to her face.

 

~

 

_8:34 PM_

Later that same evening Lucifer sits, comfortably sprawled on the couch, scotch in hand. The room is illuminated by a single lamp, its light highlighting his sharp features and reflecting softly off his black silk robe which is loosely tied at his waist. He flicks through boxsets on the tv and hovers over _Game of Thrones_.

Chloe emerges from Trixie’s room, gently sliding the door closed behind her, and heads to the kitchen, pouring herself a glass of Pinot before joining him on the couch.

“You picked something?” She snuggles into his side as he wraps a long arm over her shoulders.

“Yes. I thought we could give this Game of Thrones thing a try? Miss. Lopez seemed quite taken with it.” He waggles the remote at the tv.

“Sure,” she replies leaning forward to place her glass on the coffee table so that she can wrap both her arms around his middle and pull her legs up onto the couch beside her.

 

 

_9:35 PM (one episode later)_

Chloe jumps, shifting in her seat.

“No!” She turns to Lucifer, his mouth is hanging open and he looks disgusted.

“That’s not bloody _love!”_ He turns to her, aghast. “Come on we’ve got to watch another, I want to see Prince-Bloody-Charming _punished_ for that poor boy’s murder!”

Chloe can’t help but smile at his investment in the show.

“No argument here.” She laughs as she clicks to play the next episode.

 

_3:15 AM_

As the night draws on the pair watch one after another of the show, unable to stop themselves.

Lucifer now lies with his full length sprawled across the couch and Chloe beside him, her head resting on his chest and a blanket pulled over them both.  

She looks up at him whilst a scene with Khal Drogo and Daenerys plays on the screen, taking in his features as he relaxes, unaware of her attention.

His eyes are fixed on the pair until he realises she was staring at him and not at the tv.

“What?” He meets her gaze looking adorably confused.

“Nothing,” she props herself up on one elbow and caresses his stubbled face with her other hand, “just admiring my Lightbringer.” A smile tugs at the corners of her mouth. She rolls her jaw as if testing the feel of her next words on her tongue. “My Sun and Stars.”

He breaks into a broad, roughish smile. “So I suppose that makes you the Moon of My Life?”

She plants a soft kiss on his lips in answer.

 

_5:40 AM (8 episodes later)_

They were now both sat upright on the couch, the tension of the episode making them both shift towards the edge of their seats.

Chloe gasps as the screen cuts to black, squeezing Lucifer’s side as he leans forward, his eyes wide.

“ _Bloody hell!”_ He spins around to face her, pointing wildly at the screen. “I _liked_ that Ned fellow!” He pouts dramatically causing Chloe to giggle despite the traumatic events they had just witnessed.

“Last one?” she asks even though she knows they are going to watch it, they’d come this far after all.

“Yes.” He nods, gesturing to the tv. “Come on!”

 

_6:40 AM_

 

Chloe yawns and stretchs as she sits up on the couch.  

Lucifer wraps his arms around her middle from behind, resting his chin on her shoulder.

“We have _not_ just stayed up all night watching Game of Thrones!” she mumbles, stifling a yawn, as she rubs her face.

“Oh, I believe we did.” He chuckles. “Coffee?”

“Please,” she groans, slumping back down onto the couch as he releases her.  

 

~

 

Lucifer holds the door to the lab open as Chloe steps inside and he follows half a step behind her.

She leans against the desk and yawns, covering her mouth with her fist.

“Hey guys,” Ella spins around on her toes, perky and upbeat as usual, “you look tired! Fun night?” She points to the pair and begins to make grinding motions with her hips. “Bow chicka wo-”

“We actually watched Game of Thrones,” Lucifer quickly replies, interrupting her display of… whatever that was.

She beams at them with an open smile. “Oh my God! You guys took my advice! Did you love it? You had to love it! How far did you watch?” The words spill from the smaller woman’s mouth as she waves her arms about enthusiastically.

“We watched the first season.” Chloe stifles another yawn.

“Oh man, you have so much to look forward to!”

“Well, we will have to watch some more tonight then,” Chloe laughs turning to Lucifer and tugging at his jacket sleeves to pull him closer. “What do you say, My Sun and Stars?”

He chuckles, his dark eyes fixed on her. “Of course, Moon of My Life.”

She jerks him towards her and surprises him with a rough kiss, her hands finding their way to the back of his neck and sliding up to comb through his soft curls.

He smiles against her and pulls away just enough to look into her eyes. “Wasn’t it just yesterday you told _me_ off for PDA at work?”

In the heat of the moment she’d forgotten where they were, and she glances around the room to see Ella gawking at them.

“OH. MY. GOD! You guys are totally adorable!”

“I think we’re okay,” she giggles.

 

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed! Follow me on Twitter if you fancy having a chat about Lucifer, Deckerstar or anything really [@kaykat666](https://twitter.com/kaykat666). Thanks for reading!


End file.
